1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a detachable cartridge having recording/reproduction mechanism which are preferable for use in a video camera and the like for public welfare purpose, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus and a cartridge in which the mechanical unit can be largely simplified and dimensional accuracy of the recording/reproduction mechanism can be relaxed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since conventionally such a recording/reproduction apparatus in which a magnetic tape is wound around a rotating head drum in a helical fashion and information is recorded in the magnetic tape by running the magnetic tape together with the rotating head drum rotating at a high speed and the recorded information is reproduced by scanning the information by the rotating head drum has been widely prevailed.
In the aforementioned recording/reproduction apparatus, the magnetic tape can be loaded and unloaded relative to the rotating head drum. Generally, a cassette system in which the magnetic tape is wound around a tape reel is employed. Thus, the recording/reproduction apparatus is compatible with other apparatus so as to obtain a proper signal when information recorded in the magnetic tape is reproduced with a different apparatus of the same format. For this reason, the mechanism unit of the recording/reproduction apparatus requires a high dimensional accuracy, and particularly the tape must be wound accurately around the rotating head drum during running thereof.
To enable the magnetic tape to be loaded and unloaded together with the cassette relative to the rotating head drum, such a mechanism for extracting the magnetic tape from the cassette and winding it around the rotating head drum and further a mechanism for winding up the magnetic tape in the cassette are also required, and in addition a special motor for driving this mechanism unit is required.
By the way, the aforementioned recording/reproduction apparatus has been developed recently at a surprising speed and reduction in the size of components composing the recording/reproduction apparatus has been accelerated every year. Thus, they can be produced at lower cost because of the trend of reduction in size of the recording/reproduction apparatus and changes in material for use. For example, because the rotating head drum and various motors can be produced in smaller size and at cheaper prices, reduction in size of the recording/reproduction apparatus and lower cost thereof can be realized.